Brave Frontier Oneshot Childhood Friend
by YukinaMisaki
Summary: After the events of The Fallen Gods, The Imperial Army, and Lucius. Reia Sakurai decided to train to get stronger for her friend's sake. But her childhood friend Karl showed her place that reminds them of how they first met.


**Brave Frontier Oneshot- Childhood Friend**

* * *

After the defeat of The Four Fallen Gods, Eriole and his army, and Lucius... I decided to train more in the Summoner's Research Lab, so new adventures will come sooner.

I can't even believe it... That this happened and Tilith...

But now crying is not an option to me anyway, I know that we will meet her again and I need to ask her if she is related to me because I have a feeling that she is hiding something.

Right now I'm fighting against Karl, he's not the mock unit but the real deal. The reason is that he wanted to test my strength.

Rebel Lance Karl vs Summoner Reia (me)

Units:

Ice Legend Selena

Frolic Emperor Kira

Fei and Fang

Master Assassin Kuda

Fire Goddess Ulkina

My uni-no- friends are here. If I grow stronger, they will too. They're friends that I can rely on besides Karl, Seria, and Lugina.(I still considered him as an arrogant jerk though)

"Ok Rei, That's enough for today." He said while giving one of his small smiles.

I blushed. Why did I started blushing right now?! I think I have a small crush on him, ever since we were little.

"Alright... You can guys can rest now." I said while dispelling my friends to back where they are.

"Hey Rei.." I heard an uneasy nervous tone from my childhood friend.

"Yeah?" I smiled in response despite being curious from his actions.

"Can I take you to somewhere, later in the evening?"

"Um sure." I think Karl has something up in his sleeve.

"Thanks Rei... Meet me here..."

"No problem..."

~Later on in the evening~

"Karl are you here?"

I guess I'm early then...

"You're early Rei." I heard a familiar SOMEONE startled me.

"Eek! Karl don't scare me like that!"

"Your reactions are priceless, just like the good times." He let out a small chuckle.

"I guess I was caught off guard."

"C'mon Rei, let's go."

He then grabbed my hand and start to hold it. It feels like as if we're like a couple... I wish...

"Karl, where are we going?" I blushed a little more than usual.

"It's a surprise." He teased.

When we finally arrived, it's a playground... The day I first met Karl...

-Flashback-

I was with my parents, I played in this playground a lot and it's also my favorite place.

Same people... And huh?

I noticed an unfamiliar blue-haired boy sitting on the bench, he looks alone.

"Is something wrong?" I walked up in front of him.

He looked shocked and continued speaking.

"It's nothing, I just feel alone. "

"Why that?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know about my parents or where I am, I'm just alone..."

"Then you should friend me! My name is Reia!" I cheerfully smiled at him.

"Karl."

We've been playing in the playground everyday ever since. Later on, when we grow up however...

He started to join the Akra's Summoner Hall and make a name for himself. While I stayed at home as a normal girl until I decided to be in the Summoner's Hall.

I never expected to run into him again.

-End of Flashback-

"That day we first met, righ-"

I was suddenly cut off by a pair of warm lips on top of mine.

It took me a while for me to know what is going on. And I kissed him back.

He then parted and gave a warm smile towards me.

"Karl..." Oh god... I swear my face is very red right now, I'm so embarrassed. But why did he-?

"K-karl why did you kiss me?" I studdered.

He then started to hug me.

"Isn't obvious? I love you Rei." He whispered.

My eyes grew wider and he released me from his hug.

"Um... Karl... I love you too..."

I'm so happy that the guy who is my childhood friend likes me... I never forget the times we spent together as friends but now we are closing that chapter and opening a new one that is everlasting...

Being together...

-Fin-

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, or Follow! I highly appreciated! Please keep your rude comments to yourself, though some serious reviewing is helpful!

~Miyukiasano123


End file.
